<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me &amp; You together song by Weouthere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103502">Me &amp; You together song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weouthere/pseuds/Weouthere'>Weouthere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Multi, They/them pronouns for Charlie, Zari has her memories of the timeline back, Zarlie has me in a choke hold I can’t escape from, set after season 5 basically, why did I do this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weouthere/pseuds/Weouthere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a second chance to admit their feelings to Zari. Will they take it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tittle from the 1975 song by the same name</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie &amp; Zari Tomaz, Charlie &amp; sadness, Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me &amp; You together song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song recommendation for this fic: Past Lives by Ke$ha</p>
<p>And the “Me &amp; You together song” by The 1975</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here Charlie was, all alone and drinking....So the usual.</p>
<p>It was foolish of the creature to think once everyone paired off that they wouldn’t be alone again. Sometimes Charlie had Mick to drink with or even John. </p>
<p>But Mick had since decided to retire from time traveling and spend time with his daughter. John was continuing his demon hunting business with Gary.</p>
<p>Charlie wasn’t angry at them. Just sad and kind of jealous. They had grown and found something to do with their lives.</p>
<p>What was Charlie doing?</p>
<p>Stewing and drinking in their own misery.</p>
<p>Ugh! This whole existential crisis thing was a real drag. Also Charlie was tired of bloody crisis, that’s how they got into this mess in the first place.</p>
<p>They decided alcohol wasn’t enough, definitely needed some weed to go with it. So off they were to find Behrad.</p>
<p>As they walked through the halls the warmth they usually felt navigating them was chilled. </p>
<p>The shapeshifter paused a few step before the doorway to the galley when they heard laughs ringing out into the hallway. Two voices, both of them they're trying to avoid for the time being.</p>
<p>Zari and Nate</p>
<p>Charlie felt bad, they were their friends. And they sure didn’t do anything wrong but Charlie couldn’t stand the site of them being a happy couple together.</p>
<p>God that was a selfish thing to think but Charlie couldn’t find it in themselves to care when there was a hacker shaped hole in their heart.</p>
<p>What good was it doing standing in the hallway listening to a happy couple of it was just going to bring you misery?</p>
<p> So the mythical being picked up their feet and tried to walk as fast as possible past the galley’s entrance. Charlie was sure they had gotten away with out being seen until a voice called out.</p>
<p>“Oh! Charlie!”</p>
<p>Now Charlie could keep walking and pretend like they didn’t hear her, but from the approaching footsteps they could tell that plan was a bust.</p>
<p>When the footsteps reached the ex-fate they turned around. There stood the woman who was plaguing their mind.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Zari said the valley girl accent missing. Yet the highlights in her hair and spots of Gucci Zari’s fashion choices still remained.</p>
<p>“Hey, cute fashion.” The Brit replied.</p>
<p>The Muslim smiled at the call back to there first meeting in the new timeline.</p>
<p>“I- um just wanted to say hi since we haven’t really seen each other since you know...” Zari said reverting back to her awkward ways when she had to make small talk.</p>
<p>It had been a while since they REALLY, ACTUALLY talked. Charlie remembered the new timeline Zari and theirselves hanging out in the punk rockers room. </p>
<p>Them laughing together and enjoying each other’s company as Charlie agreed begrudgingly to a makeover from the girl. The tension of them sitting only a few inches away from each other as the girl painted her nails.</p>
<p>Hell, with the timelines being merged Charlie had memories of old Zari and themselves hanging out too.</p>
<p>The playful ribs back and forth as Charlie picked up random things in the totem barer room and asked about them. Or both of their breathes hitching after they accidentally brushed hands.</p>
<p>Those things were all in the past though, this was the present.</p>
<p>“Since the whole timeline shift and defeating my sisters thing?” The punk rocker asked rhetorically.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Should we both be worried that’s starting to sound like a normal day in our lives?” The Persian woman jested.</p>
<p>As they both laughed Charlie couldn’t help but notice the beauty of their friend.</p>
<p>The way she still held her sharp wit and dry humor. She also seemed more open, like she wasn’t constantly running from her past or her own feelings. </p>
<p>“We should definitely catch up later, yeah love?” Charlie suggested.</p>
<p>“Definitely.” Zari agreed nodding her head.</p>
<p>“Hey Z! Check this out, spray cheese on a bagel!” Nates excited shout rang out into the hallway.</p>
<p>“I should get back in there and see this monstrosity.” Zari stated glancing in the direction of the galley.</p>
<p>“Oi most definitely. You and your boyfriend have a lot of catching up to do.” Charlie said thrusting their hips to really hammer the sexual implication home.</p>
<p>“Ugh, okay.” Zari stated rolling her eyes in exasperation before turning and starting to head back into the galley.</p>
<p>As the deity watched the women walk away they felt the words they longed to say threatening to spill past their lips.</p>
<p>They had another chance to tell her. Tell her the flirting wasn’t just joking. Tell her the long nights of talking turned the attraction into longing. That the feeling of watching her with him was sharp searing pain in the gut.</p>
<p>But here they were, again pushing her towards Nate.</p>
<p>As Charlie turned to continue to go and find Behrad they only thought one thing.</p>
<p>This was the fate Charlie had chosen</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>